The Allure Of Darkness
by Vanessa.Donna
Summary: *Based upon characters from the Practice/Boston Legal* A young junior lawyer begins her career in defending the lowest people in society - murderers, rapists and drug dealers -but what happens when she gets in too deep with her charismatic client? how far do you go in defending his life? When she begins to feel for him, will she be brought into his dark world?


_The Allure of Darkness_

_Chapter 1_

Samara Walker had finished her last touch ups of makeup and starred at her reflection - she knew what her new colleagues would think of her straight away. A young blonde naive law student, about to begin her career in criminal law when in fact, she looked as though she should be working in a hairdresser. Sam knew people judged her all the time, she was used to it. She would be stared at when she walked into her lectures, once she even got called Barbie and was told the Beauty School class was on a different campus. While she was out clubbing, boys would come up to her, expecting a dumb blonde but their jaws would drop once they knew what she was studying. Sam was used to the judgment by now, and she knew in her heart since she was 17 years old she wanted to work in criminal law. Her Mother was her biggest influence after she had been on jury duty and had gotten quite close with the Defence lawyer after the case had finished and always said to her daughter "You can either study to be a lawyer or marry one" but her Mother wasn't happy with the area of law she'd chosen to specialise in "There is no money in criminal law" but Sam didn't care, she lived by the saying "I'd rather 5 guilty men go free, than 1 innocent go to jail" she believed in justice.

Bobby Donne the notorious criminal defence lawyer called her into his office and Sam instantly felt butterflies, his representation as one of the best in the business got to her and nerves kicked in. She'd seen him in action a few times and knew all about his strategy called "Plan B" and hoped that one day; she could be beside him in a court room and use that tactic. Sam sat in his office, as he looked for some files on his desk which was beginning to overflow.  
>"Now as my new personal assistantparalegal, you'll be pretty much running the office. I'm not going to lie to you Samara"  
>Sam coughed lightly, which made Bobby looked up from his desk and raised his eyebrow "Please, call me Sam"<br>Bobby nodded with a light smile then continued going through his files "I'm going to show you the ropes of this work Sam and that means you're going to be liaising with clients over the phone, typing and filing documents, dealing with the District Attorney's Office and of course, you will be attending Court with me."  
>Sam nodded eagerly, the feeling of nerves quickly turning to excitement "I'm also going to have you taking notes when we go visit our clients in jail, and sometimes I might just need you to take over if something urgent comes up. In this area of law, you need to know how to read people Sam and you need to show that you can't be taken advantage of. You have a job to do, and usually its life or death".<p>

The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur; Sam had been busy in the office trying to get familiar with some cases coming up in the firm while Bobby had been out meeting. He arrived just before lunchtime, throwing his suit jacket on his desk, and loosened his tie  
>"I need you to contact this jail" he said as he passed Sam a vanilla folder "I just got this case assigned to me and we need to go and visit the client" Sam read the name <em>"Jaret Braxton"<br>"_You need to arrange a time for us to see our client, his trial begins in a few weeks".  
>Sam picked up the phone on her desk, and began dialling when she stopped and looked up at Bobby<br>"For us?"  
>Bobby nodded "Yep, we're going to go interview with our client who's been charged with murder".<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, as Bobby and Sam went through security in the jail, Bobby began talking about what he wanted from Sam<br>"Now, I need to write as many notes as you can about this guy. You need to know him and this case back the front. There is going to be a lot of media on this case and if anything happens, you need to know what's happening. Even though you don't get admitted to the bar in a few weeks, you can still do a whole lot with this." Bobby could see that Sam was a bit frazzled "I know it's only your first day, but you need to know that these things will happen and these are the types of people you will be dealing with. Now, I take it you read over the file before we got here?"  
>He asked as security came to take them to an interview room. Sam nodded, as she tried to keep up with his fast pace<br>"Jaret Braxton, commonly known as Brax is a local guy, he is 26 years old and has been charged with drugs, a few assaults has never served any time. He supposably is gang related but nothing is for certain. All we know is, there has never been a witness that has come forth against Mr Braxton and this time, there is one..."

Bobby and Sam waited as security went to fetch their client and Sam felt her hand begin to shake as she got out her notepad and pen.  
>"Don't be nervous" Bobby said with a light smile and Sam nodded in return. But of course she was nervous, she was about to meet her first client who has been charged with murder and has had numerous stints with other charges.<br>"Mr Braxton, I'm Mr Donnell your Defence Lawyer..." Bobby got up and shook Brax's hand while Sam continued to sit, and starred at her notepad but could feel eyes on her. "And this is Sam Walker; she will be assisting me with your case. So if you need anything, speak to her".  
>A rough looking hand with cuffs was leant out in front of Sam and she knew she had to stand up and shake it. The first thing Sam noticed when she finally looked up was his eyes - they were piercing blue, the next thing was his smile... it was cheery and showed off his dimples. He had short dark brown hair, and Sam could see through his t-shirt one tattoo across his chest but she couldn't quite make it out.<br>"Nice to meet you Ms Walker..."  
>Sam felt her face turn red and she removed her hand quickly from his grasp which made him lightly snicker as he sat down. Sam felt her heart racing against her chest and couldn't deny how bloody attractive this guy was... she knew this was bad already. I guess what they say is true; you can never resist a bad boy.<p>

As the interview began, Sam finally composed herself and began writing down some notes when Bobby's phone went off. Brax stared at Sam as Bobby chatted away, strumming his thumbs together with a cheeky grin on his face.  
>"I've got to head back to Court on my matter from this morning, Sam I need you to finish the interview..." but before Sam could protest, Bobby had already left. The room was silent for a few seconds as Sam thought of what to say...<br>"So what now Blondie?" Brax said in a condescending tone which struck a nerve with Sam "It's Ms Walker" she corrected him and sat back in her chair.  
>Brax raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down, and leant his elbows on the table between them<br>"Feisty, I like that"  
>Sam cleared her throat and played with her pen "I'm not here to flirt with you Mr Braxton; I'm here to do my job."<br>Brax lifted his hands up in a surrendering manner "Don't take offence sweetie, I've been cooped up in this joint for a few weeks now and I haven't seen a woman... well you can't include the 50 year old nurse... so if I see a beautiful woman, I isn't going to deny it..."  
>Sam felt her cheeks flush a little which Brax noticed and he grinned "Lets get down to work..."<p>

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Please review! I'd love to know if anyone enjoyed this and wishes for me to continue this story :)<p> 


End file.
